


Hetalia Murder Mystery

by Hetalia_Greece



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia_Greece/pseuds/Hetalia_Greece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder Mystery. Minah is one of my friends. SO, she asked to be in my story. I said yes.... UHG, this is old, and it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
(Greece’s POV)

I was watching a movie with my Wife, Anya (Nyo!Russia), Or her country name, Russia. We’re watching Murder! from 1930. It’s okay, not my favorite movie, but Russia likes it so I was like ‘why not, it won’t hurt anyone if I watch it..’ And then, the phone rings.

“I got it.” I tell Russia before getting up from my place on the couch, and walk over to our house phone. “Hello?” I answer casually.

“Greece! You have to come to Engrand’s prace! Quick!” Japan’s voice was fast and full of Fear, sorrow, anger, and disbelief… 

“What!?! Why!?!?” I ask Japan while walking over back to Russia..

“Itary and Romano have been murdered!” Japan yells into the phone. I couldn’t believe it.. I hang up the phone after exchanging a few more words with Japan. I put the phone down, and turn off the movie.

“Russia…” I start to say, and she smiles kindly at me.

“Yes?” I don’t know how I’m supposed to tell her that the Italies were BOTH murdered..? So I decide to blurt it out all at once.

“Italy and Romano were both murdered and we have to go to England’s house…” The face Russia had after I said that made me wish I hadn't said anything…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
~At England’s house~  
(Greece’s POV)

I’m at England’s house with Germany, Japan,, Russia(Duh she came with me.), Spain, and two dead Italians… We are trying to investigate what happened. Apparently, Japan, Italy, Romano, and England were all hanging out at Iggy’s place, and Japan & England went to go get some drinks for all them. Then, the Italians were screaming, England and Japan came rushing back in just to see two dead Italians waiting to be found.

“So, what are going to do now..?” I decide to break the silence, so what? Germany gets all mad at me, for a reason I can’t explain, I know he wasn’t too happy.

“We need to figure out what happened! Why are being lazy you Dummkopf!” I just stare blankly at him. He decides to lower his voice and cries out, “Italy didn’t deserve to die, whoever did this to her(Nyo!Italy is married to Germany), are going to pay!” He then burst out into tears, saying things, probably cursing, in German… 

“It’ll be okay, Germany..” I pat his back in attempt to comfort him. He just keeps crying, I feel bad for him, because if I EVER lost Russia, I don’t know what I would do… 

We investigate some more, and after a long day, we’re all sitting in the Livingroom, explaining what we have found… Everyone but Germany have found some useful things, because all the german did was cry.

“I found the bloody footprints in the bathroom leading out the window, that’s useful, Da?” What Russia found was really good, but the footprints end after they get outside… 

“And I the broken vase underneath Roma!” A certain Spaniard says enthusiastically.

“Also I found a knife in Italy’s back!” A british male exclaims. Which earns a whine from Germany.

“And there was a broody tower under in the corner. It rooked rike it was used to stop some sort of b(l)reeding.” The Japanese man says with no emotion in his voice like always. We all explain some more about what we found, and we have no clue who killed the Italians.

“I guess we should all go home and get some rest, tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us..” We all nod in agreement after England says that, and we all go home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
~At Poland’s house~  
(Lithuania’s POV)  
I was at Poland’s house with Poland, and my girlfriend, Minah, or Mimi. We are playing Mall Madness, because Poland wanted to play it. Well, at least Minah was having fun. 

“Leit, you lost! Again! And I won! Again!” Poland cheers as he wins another game of this stupid board game. I look at Minah, and she just shrugs, and says,

“Imma gonna go get something to drink, you wanna come, Toris?” I nod, and stand up with Mimi, then look at Poland and with a slightly annoyed tone,

“You can set up the board for ONLY one more game if you want, Poland…” He smiles widely, and starts to set up the board… Again.

Minah and I reach the pink kitchen, while Mimi looks in the Fridge, I look for some cups. She pulls out some apple juice, and then I hand her a cup… And then… 

We both here Poland scream. We look at each other wide-eyed, Poland HATES screaming. We both drop what we are holding. the three glass cups I’m holding brake, and the apple juice is spilled all over the kitchen. We rush down the hallway into the livingroom.

“POLAND ARE YOU OK----” I stop in the middle of calling out to Poland, because I know he wouldn’t be able to hear me.. He was… Dead… I couldn’t hear anything, I just saw, my best friend.. dead. I hear Minah screaming, but it sounded so…….. distant.. 

I just stare at Poland. He has a knife in his side, another one in his chest, and lastly, one in his forehead.. It was a sickening sight.. I start to cry..


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
~At Sweden’s House~  
(Iceland’s POV)  
Finland, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, and I were all having a picnic right outside of Sweden’s house. We all made a little bit of something so there was something from each of our countries. We were all chatting and just telling jokes.. Then Norway got up for no reason. 

“Where are you going Norway..?” I asked him, he just stares at me for a second, and answers.

“I want to go check on the garden in the woods real quick.” And then he leaves. I just shrug and I keep on petting Mr.Puffin, my pet Puffin bird.

After like 20 minutes, I start to get worried about Norway. So I get up.

“I’m going to go check on Norway..” I say, and then I start walking slowly into the woods beyond Sweden’s house. Once I’m in the cover of the woods, I start running full speed to the garden.

I know I don’t act like it, but I really do care deeply for Norway. ‘I hope he’s okay!!!’ I think to myself. ‘He HAS to be okay!!!’ and I keep thinking things like this.

I finally reach the garden, I stop, I look around, but Norway is NOWHERE to be found. Until, I see it. there’s a blood trail leading to a patch of tall flowers. I follow the blood trail, and…   
“NORWAY!” I yell as I see Norway barely breathing, on the ground, staring up at me with clouded eyes of pain. I kneel down at his side, and stare at him. “W-what should I d-do?” I ask him in a weak voice… 

“D-don’t d-d-do anything, I-Icey..” His voice came out dry and also weak. I don’t do anything, and when he calls me by my nickname ‘Icey’, I start crying.

“T-there has to be something I can do!” I managed between sobs. “P-please Norway!!!!” I practically beg him. He smiles softly at me, and whispers,

“C-call me big brother.” I continue crying. And I nod at him.

“Please… Big Brother!!!” He’s still smiling at me, but then he shakes his head. And in his weak voice, he says,

“There’s nothing you can do…“ I’m practically whining like a baby. I just watch him slowly die, but, I whisper,

“I-i love you, Onii-Chan….” He tries to smile, but can’t, and he whispers back, well, all he can do is whisper,

“I love you, too, Goodbye, Icela--” He can’t finish what he was going to say, because he… died. I grabbed Norway’s shoulders, hugging him close, and I screamed on the top of my lungs like it would bring him back, but it didn’t help, and the next thing I know, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark are there, trying to get me to let go of Norway. But it doesn’t they can’t get me out of the death grip I have with Norway.


	5. Chapter 4 Part-1

Chapter 4 Part-1  
~At the next World Meeting~  
(?’s POV)

I sit in the corner of the room by myself. I just stare at all the other nations not noticing me. I smirk a little due to the crying nations. It was pretty easy killing Italy, Romano, Poland, and Norway.

Everyone either continues crying, talking, or arguing over things for a while. I like listening to everyone bicker. It’s kind of funny. So, I just sit back, and watch.

After like an hour of the continuing noise, Germany yells something along the line of ‘Let the world meeting begin’ or something like that.

I just listen to everyone as they discuss the deaths of the 4 nations I killed. I LOVE how they explain, Every. Gruesome. Detail.

They discuss about how each of them were killed, when they were killed, where the were killed, and so forth. 

I’m actually glad that no one notices me during the WHOLE meeting, because I didn’t want to pretend to be shocked, or sad or anything. 

When they are done discussing these things, they reached the conclusion that the murderer was a nation in this room somewhere. That just made chaos around the place.   
So, I just watched everyone blaming each other with a rather large grin on my face. Not one person expected me, at ALL.


	6. Chapter 4 Part-2

Chapter 4 Part-2  
~Continued at the World Meeting~  
(?’s POV)

After about an hour, I stand up, and start to leave. No one notices until I get to the door. And then Germany asks me,

“Where are you going, China?” I stare at him, and smirk a little. Everyone turns and looks at me. Now they decide to notice me.

“Why do you care, Aru?” I then turn and leave without another word. I leave, and go to Lithuania’s house, because I know Minah’s there, and she was my next target anyway.

*Time skip brought to you by Mimi-Chan~*

Once I get there, I knock on the door. A few seconds later, Minah opens the door, she stares at me in confusion, and then asks,

“China? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the World Meeting? Is Lithuania okay?” She keeps staring wide-eyed.

“I needed to talk to you, I left the World Meeting early, and yes, Lithuania is okay. Now, may I come in, Aru?” She nods and steps back to let me in.

We sit down and start talking about about girl things. Then, I pull out my knife, and smirk, and Minah’s eyes go wide as I stand up and start to walk to her. She stutters out a few words.

“I-I-it w-was you, Ch-china.!” My smirk grows wider as I swing at her. It cuts below her left eye and she screams in pain. Her hand holds the slashed part of her face. I slash out again, but she dodges the attack.

“If you keep moving, it’s just going to hurt more!” I growl at her, she starts running through the house, and I chase her. I end up tackling her, and I flip her over to where she’s on her back.

I slash her again on her lower side near her stomach. She cries out again in pain. Then I try cut her one more time, but, she lifts up her arm in attempt to block it, and I end up cutting the palm of her hand.

I raise up my knife to end Minah’s life, but then, I hear the door open in the livingroom. I stand up, and quickly run over to the window. My fist lifts up to the glass, and I punch it. I then jump out the window, not caring about my bloody knuckles.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
~World Meeting first Then, At Lithuania’s house~  
(Lithuania’s POV)

I look at China as she leaves the world meeting. ‘I wonder what that’s about.’ I think to myself. I just forget about it as someone brings back the deaths of my dear friend Poland and the others.

*TimeSkip brought to you by Polish Schnitzel*

I arrive back at my house after the World Meeting. I open up the door, and then I hear loud foot-stomping, and then glass breaking. Without thinking I run to go find Minah.

“MINAH!!!” I yell as I see Minah quivering on the ground. I run over to her and start say. “What happened!? Who did this!?!?!” She looks up at me.

“I-it was C-china… S-she killed t-them… S-she’s t-the m-mur-der-er…“ The Minah passes out most likely due to the lose of blood.

I just stare wide-eyed in shock. ‘How could cute little China be the killer!?!? That can’t be true!!! Why would China want to kill her own cousin!?!?’ I think to myself. All of this was starting to make my head hurt. So, I tended to Minah wounds, and then took a nap.

*TimeSkip brought to you by Natalia_Senpai & Mimi_Minecrafter*

I wake up from my nap, and Minah is looking down at me. I smile at her, and she smiles back. I get up, and Minah follows. 

“We need to tell everyone who the murderer is, okay?” Minah just nods. First, we’ll tell, hmm, who should we tell first. And then, a girl’s voice speaks.

“I’m sorry, Lithuania. But you can’t tell anyone~” Then, I hear running. Before I can move, I get stabbed in the stomach, pretty hard. I scream out in pain. I look down and see China twisting her knife in my stomach in attempt to pull it free. But she dug it so deep it won’t come out that easily.

“LITHUANIA!!! NOOOO!!!” I hear Minah scream, but it sounded so, distant. The world starts to fade around me. I know what’s happening. I’m dieing, and slowly. It’s painful, but I have no strength to scream, I barely have strength to even breath. I take try to take one more breath but I can’t, I’m de--


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
~Secret Meeting Place~  
(Greece’s POV)

I don’t know why I came to the secret meeting, but I guess it was fine, because I was with Japan & Russia. We were talking about who might have killed the said dead nations.

At the Meeting, there was Germany--No, a crying Germany, Iceland, Denmark, Japan, England, Russia, and also me. We sent Lithuania a text but he never showed up. Weird.

We think it might be someone we would never expect. Like Canada or America.. Or maybe Cuba. Or, Belarus. Sealand? I don’t know.

*TimeSkip brought to you by Tacky Tuesday*

There was frantic knocking at the door to the room we were in. England opens the door, and Minah is there, panting. Her eyes are full of fear and sorrow. England motions for her to come inside, and he forgets to close the door behind her.

“Is there something wrong, Minah?” England asks in a concerned voice. She wipes away tears from her face, takes a deep breath, and says.

“Lithuania is dead. And I know who killed him.” Everyone can’t even believe what Minah just said. But then, she continues to speak. “It’s my cousin. China.”


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
~Wherever Nyo!China is~  
(China’s POV) 

After I killed Lithuania, I leave casually, Minah doesn’t stop me because she’s too busy crying over Lithuania’s dead body. I go to my house to clean my messy knife. 

After that, I start to go to that ‘secret’ meeting at England’s house. ‘Pffft, how funny….. Hmmm, Maybe I’ll kill Greece next. Or his wife, Russia. Or, maybe England. I don’t know yet..’ I think to myself. 

I walk up to the door to the room that the countries are in, and I see everyone looking at Minah, who is telling them so-- She told them that I killed them, all of them… 

I stare at her from behind. ‘They don’t even know that I’m here..’ I think. I decide to make that my advantage. I slowly draw my knife, and look at all the countries, and make my target.

I rush into the room and drive my knife into the skull of my target. They scream loudly before going silent. I have blood splattered all over my cloths. I feel someone pulling me back away from the now dead nation.

My victim has blood staining their hair and clothes, and I smile at my work. I still being pulled away by who I think is maybe England, he’s the only one not crowded around the by the dead nation.

I try to escape England’s arms, but he keeps a firm grip on me. I start to trash around and kick and everything I can, but nothing works. I’m still smirking though.

“KEEP STILL CHINA!” I hear England yell at me., but I keep trying to fight him. He kicks me in the gut, and it knocks all the air from my lungs. I immediately stop doing what I was doing.

I takes deep breaths while England ties my hands behind my back. I really don’t care though. I’m just glad I had enough time to kill who I did. I still try to catch my breath… 

England finishes tying my hands as my breath returns to normal. England then pushes me onto the ground. I didn’t realize that I was against a wall until my back was hit against it.

I look up at everyone who are now staring at me. They each either have sadness, anger, confusion, surprise, hate, or a mixture of emotions in their eyes. I just stare at England dumbfounded.

“Why?” The british man asks me. I keep staring.

“Why what?” I ask back, with a smirk playing at my lips.

“You know very well of what I’m asking!” He yells making my smirk turn into an annoyed face.

“Well, for one, you need to be more clear on what you’re asking. Two, stop the yelling so much. And three, it’s none of you concern~” His face turns red with anger.

“Why did you just kirr him?” Japan asks, motioning towards the dead nation. I answer with a monotone voice I answer.  
“Because he deserved it~” After I said that, Iceland looks at me with an angered face and kind of yells at me.

“HOW!” I smirk at him and this time, I answer not with monotone, but with disrespect of the man I killed.

“Because he ‘was’ Denmark~”


End file.
